


If I Met Myself Again

by MelonStar21



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Ironwitch, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonStar21/pseuds/MelonStar21
Summary: Glynda reflects on her past, wondering if she had the chance what would she tell her younger self and would she want her story to change. Based off of the song "If I Met Myself Again" from the musical Everybody's Talking About Jamie.





	If I Met Myself Again

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest you listen to the song first before reading this because it is a truly beautiful song that was written by Tom Macrae with music by Dan Gillespie Sells.
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuxXZYHUYkM)

If I Met Myself Again

An exhausted Glynda came home to the sound of cartoons on the TV and little footsteps running towards her, as she soon found her legs being hugged by a little blonde head boy with blue and green eyes. She smiled down at her son and lifted him up until he was in her arms and was resting on her hip, this was what she needed after the day she just had.

“Mummy your home” The boy yawned as she paid the babysitter and dropped her bag down. “Hi sweetie, are you tired?”

“No I’m wide awake” Her son said as he failed to hide anther yawn. She laughed a little and put him down and sent him on his way to get ready for bed, “Now if you go to bed with no complaining I’ll come read you a bed time story.” And with that he raced up the stairs.

Glynda couldn’t contain the smile on her face but as she looked at herself in the mirror she sighed realising the redness of her eyes. Today was by far one of the worse, it started of just fine until Peach told her that she needed to accompany her to a science meeting thingy. She was fine with that until she saw that Peach failed to mention that James would be there, that bloody man made her blood boiled as some sympathetic looks were thrown her way by the other people in the room. They all knew the story of the once star-crossed lovers and how horribly the walls of their relationship came crashing down upon her…she knew he was a coward but the way he looked at her hurt the most like they were strangers, and she wasn’t the mother of his child. It made her wonder…if she could what would she tell her younger self

** _If I met myself back then I wonder what I'd say_ **

** _Would I tell that simple wide-eyed girl the truth_ **

** _If I met myself back then, a child who'd lost her way_ **

** _Who was just about to pay the price of youth_ **

** **

She remembered the day they met at the Vytal Festival, her team and some friends were just about to go out celebrating the fact that they just won their first round of the torment against the most respected team at Atlas Academy. That’s when he called her name. Questioning who the heck would be calling out for her, she turned around to see said defeated team’s leader (James Ironwood) waving trying to gain her attention.

Peach gave her a suspicious look as she just shrugged and told the group that she would catch up with them later on. As he approached her she had a chance to truly look at him, he was handsome but then most guys were if they were from Atlas, he smiled shyly at her as he struggled to find his words but with a simple raise of her eyebrows they came to him.

“Hi I just wanted to say out there in battle you were amazing,” his words shocked her but he continued,” You have way better control over your semblance than people ten years older than us. So umm yeah that’s all I wanted to say…you can go back with your friends now, you deserve to celebrate.”

His eyes avoided hers as he finished but then stunning blue and electric green met as she said with the faintest pink dusting her cheeks,” Thanks, in all honesty you gave as a run for our money. I hope I’ll see you around later…if you ever want a tour of Vale I’ll gladly show you around.” She smiled and she watched in amazement as his own grew bigger just by her doing so.

“Umm yeah I’ll take you up on that offer sometime, see ya.” And without her knowing this is where her troubles started, all with one innocent conversation

** _I'd tell her only fools rush in and think the heart can lead_ **

** _I'd tell her grow a thicker skin, 'cause girl you're gonna bleed_ **

** _I'd tell her blue skies turn to grey, the only question's when_ **

** _I'd make her see her future's me_ **

** _If I met myself again _ **

** **

She remembered the day her and Oz went into the school’s library for one of their routine revision sessions, she noticed James as soon as she sat down he was reading a newspaper she smiled knowing that he stilled hadn’t asked her for that tour even though they saw each other frequently around school. It was about 8 o’clock at night by the time Ozpin started to pack up heading off back to their dorm reminding her not to stay up much longer, she watch him go back through the maze of books Oz was sweet and…

“Hi Glynda” a familiar voice interrupted her train of thought, it was no other than James with that annoying smug look on his face which meant that he had discovered something new about her. He liked to play this game where he would guess different aspects of her life due to the fact that she refused to tell him much. “Soooo….

“So what James, come on spit it out I still have some revision to do. So the less time you take the more grateful I will be.”

“Your boyfriend seems nice” he stated plainly as Glynda felt her cheeks turn a deep scarlet at his suggestion,” Ha so you like men like him, I see”

Glynda laughed and played it as cool as she could with her heart fluttering like mad,” It’s not like that Oz is my childhood best friend, nothing more” she knew deep down she was lying but by now her heart had calmed, she didn’t want to jeopardise their friendship with her feelings.

“So you know that tour around town you mention well I was actually thinking about making it a date, just you and me (seeing Ozpin, that was his name , won’t mind)” His words left her frozen to the spot, never has anyone been that straight forward when asking her out. Of course at this crucial moment her words failed her as she became a mess of jumbled words and wide eyes staring into his all too blue ones.

“Well I’ll leave you with that so, on Friday I’ll pick you up and we can have a midnight stroll.” Then he disappeared into the labyrinth, she just nodded. This surprised even herself…she was too busy focusing on revision and the festival that she didn’t notice these sensations building inside her…for James

** _If I met myself again I wonder what she'd say_ **

** _That love-struck girl who thought she was so smart_ **

** _If I wonder of the men, the ones that got away_ **

** _And worse the ones that stay and break your heart_ **

Slowly those feelings for Oz started to simmer down and she found that James frequently occupied her mind, they had been dating for quite some time now and many of her friends…correction only Peach actively teased her about it. Like in this moment,” Glynda you’ve really fallen for him, haven’t you”

“Peach” She screamed as she pushed her friend away into a nearby bush, “See that’s what you get for intruding into my love life” Peach mumbled something under her breath as Glynda helped her up.

“I always wanna be one with nature but not like that.” At that they both laughed and carried on their way to their dorm when Peach noticed James and shouted at him to come over, embarrassing Glynda in the process.

“Hiya Thumbelina, nice to see you,” James remarked while his arm wrapped around Glynda’s waist and he kissed the top of her head,” Mind if I steal Glyn for minute?”

“No go ahead just make sure she’s home by 11pm or you’re both in big trouble.” Peach exclaimed as she stood on her tip toes to seem bigger and more important. “Of course, wouldn’t dream of disrespecting your wishes” James played along bowing down a bit and then he was off pulling Glynda along with him to who knows where.

When Glynda looked around she noticed James had dragged her to Beacon’s lush gardens which were beautiful at this time of year, she wondered why he had rushed her away so quickly. Looking around, no one was paying any attention to them, she pulled him close to her for a kiss…short but sweet.

“James,” her eyes sparkled up at him,” What’s this about…don’t you have class soon?” Her tone soft and filled with confusion as his eyes looked everywhere but her own. “Umm well I just couldn’t wait till tonight to tell you this” He sighed his hand reaching up for her cheek drawing her into a more passionate kiss than before.

Her mind spun as her eyes closed treasuring these moments that they shared together, it was however too short for her liking as they both stopped for air but instead of kissing her again James simply whisper three words in her ear that made her heart stop all the same…

I love you

Those three fatal words…

** _I'd tell her love's a losing game that's better left unplayed_ **

** _I'd tell her you've yourself to blame for every choice you've made_ **

** _And I'd tell her and I'd tell her till my voice gave out _ **

She looked around her living room, picking up toys and turning off the TV, she remembered when her and James brought their first apartment together just outside the city of Vale. The memories were still painful but she was feeling like reminiscing and for better or for worse he was part of her past. They were so young both just graduated from their respected academies and starting on the path of huntsmen fighting back the Grimm and protecting society, that wasn’t that long ago but to her it felt like a dream. Sometimes a nightmare. 

She sat down collecting herself a bit, she might seem down sometimes but in all she wouldn’t change anything for the world. Maybe James’ method was more effective than her own, ignoring it might have been easier but it must hurt all the same, August sure did miss his father though. She never stopped him from seeing his son, he just doesn’t have the guts to visit him using his own free will. Sometimes Glynda will have to bring him to work with her and Ozpin might have a meeting with James and August will run up to him and climb all over him, to James shock, but she sees it within his eyes that he’s happy to be with his son.

Sometimes in those moments he would even acknowledge her, standing off to the side, and would grace her with a relieved smile…she knew what it meant, all that mattered was that August had a good relationship with him

** _And then, she would smile and wait a while_ **

** _And go and do it all again_ **

** _If I met myself again_ **

** **

Terrified...she was so scared when she found out she was going to have a baby. She was in the bathroom just returned from a mission with Oz. As she looked at herself in the mirror she felt…ashamed…she didn’t know why but the world felt like the world was crushing her. She couldn’t breathe.

A sudden knock came from the door

“Glynda are you ok.” It was James he probably just got in, she’ll have to tell him at some point but for now she’ll avoid it completely. That wasn’t an easy task when as soon as she opened the door James pulled her into his arms, eyes filled with worry, asking if everything was okay. She broke down, crying onto his shoulder, and she mumbled the words into his ear. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, not yet anyway, she was scared of his reaction what will he do? What will he say? Was this anything that he wanted?

But he kissed her head and held her tighter as her tears stopped trickling down, then his words came, “Its ok Glyn, I’ll be happy if you are. Whatever you decide I’ll be right here.” She was given the strength to finally look into his sky blue eyes, she was so lucky to have him here, right now, he wasn’t judging her and finally she felt like she could breathe again.

Beautiful, was August when he was born. Her prefect mistake. And when she finally held him in her arms she knew that no man will ever come before him. James was at her side smiling like a fool, their friends and family outside, as looked down the baby boy in her arms. 

Their son

** _If I met that girl again I'd tell her sink or swim_ **

** _I'd wake her up and god I'd make her run_ **

** _I'd turn back time and say girl stay away from him_ **

** **

August was only three when the walls closed in on them. Many things had changed after his birth, Glynda decide that instead of being a full time huntress she would join Oz as a teacher at Beacon, she always wanted teach the next generation anyways and it would be safer. James became more stressed as he took on more missions, staying away from home longer and longer, she also noticed a flask was now hidden in his uniform pocket. Sometimes it drove Glynda crazy being stuck with August all day, relieved when Oz or Peach came by to make sure she wasn’t completely losing it.

Things change and the main thing was her and James, Peach did point it out to her that Glynda’s eyes didn’t sparkle the same when she mentioned him and that more than often when he wasn’t home she would call Oz over more so than Peach. Glynda’s response was, “Peach this is hard work, plus August gets along with Oz more than yourself. Again he’s my oldest friend an-“

“And your longest crush Glyn, you two have always liked each other, but then you found someone else and that crush died. But now that someone else doesn’t hold your affections anymore, for Gods sake Glynda you’re barely in the same room as each other. And you fight whenever you are!”

Glynda ignored Peach’s words, even though they were true to a certain extent. Nowadays, when James came home he was angry and drunk due to some of the horrors of fighting or the stress and she was in with August protecting him just in case. One night she was so scared that she and August slept over at Peach’s. It was bad…really bad…but she just kept saying how things will get better. They must get better.

One night they both have had enough

She waited in the kitchen for him, and as soon as the front door opened the shouting match was on. They screamed at each other him saying that she didn’t care for him anymore and her saying that their son was suffering due to his long dangerous missions and his new drinking habits. Both of their points were right, but then James slipped up,

”Well it doesn’t matter anymore because tomorrow I’m on the first airship back to Atlas!”

His eyes wide, he made a mistake. Her aura snapped shattering all glass objects in the kitchen, hot tears pour down her face, “So your solution to all of this was to up and leave like a coward” venom filled her voice.

“Glynda we both know we have been falling apart so I thought that-“

“Running away wouldn’t hurt as much, that he wouldn’t notice,” She paused unable to deal with him…her voice low, “Get out!”

“Glynda I thought this was for the best that if I just disappeared-“

“Did you not hear me…I said get out!” 

With that he was gone, his stuff magically floating out of the door along with him, the broken objects put back together. She fell to the floor and the tears started again but she never knew if they were tears of sadness...or ones of joy

** _But if I did, if I dared_ **

** _There's a price I would pay_ **

** _And I'd lose cause I won't have my son_ **

** **

When the sun rose in the morning Glynda awoke to little hands pushing her, as her eyes opened she saw August. She hugged him probably a little too tight and when he pulled away he whispered words that broke her completely

“Mummy everything gonna be fine with daddy gone, I loves ya!”

** **

** _If I met myself again_ **

** **

She had to get up and wipe the tears that threatened to fall from her face. The sound of tiny footsteps made her grab one of the tales off the bookshelf, and she made her way to August’s room. He looked all so cute in his bed waiting for her to read him the story.

Once she did he yawned and looked up at her with his big eyes asking what tomorrow had in store,” Mommy tomorrow are you going on a date with Ozpin”

“Yes dear is that alright?” she question at the cheeky look he had plastered on his face. “Yep because Auntie Peach said we’re going to follow you around town.”

Glynda rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle,” Ah yes Peach is very nosy I will have to discuss this with her tomorrow, but I think that now it’s past your bedtime.” The boy snuggled into bed further and with that she gave him a kiss goodnight, “Now remember I loves ya August.” A little “hmm” was her only reply as she walked out of his room and turned the lights off

** _If I met myself again_ **

Making her own way to bed she thought of how lucky she was to have her little boy in her life. That she wouldn’t change anything for the world because in the end he’s her smile, her day, her life, and her joy. So to answer her question she would tell her younger self, “Keep on going, because girl you’re going to win the greatest prize life has to give”

**_If I met myself again_**


End file.
